A catheter line, such as, for example, a peripherally inserted central catheter (PICC) line, a midline catheter line or a regular catheter line, is a commonly used form of intravenous access for medical patients, which provides access to the blood stream for various long-term needs (e.g., chemotherapy regimens, extended antibiotic therapy, etc.). One of the main types of risks involved in its use is patient infection, which can be deadly. To decrease the risk of infection, particularly a blood stream infection, those involved in the management of the catheter line or other vessel line must adhere to strict infection control procedures. With certain patients, such as those that are addicted to drugs, the easy-access the inserted line presents is tempting. By merely unscrewing the connections that connect the catheter to the external line, the patient can have direct access to his or her blood stream. In some documented cases, the patients have friends or family, or themselves, directly inject drugs via this line. However, such tampering may result in lack of adequate sanitation and a breach of the strict infection control procedures. With other patients, such as those who are receive catheter or vessel line therapeutic injections as outpatients, the risk of infection is also high due to the lack of adequate sanitation present outside of the hospital environment. Accordingly, for whatever reason, the lack of adequate sanitation inherent with the installation of blood vessel lines may often cause patients to suffer from in-line infections, prolonged hospital stays, and/or death.
As a result, a need exists for a catheter line or other blood vessel line enclosure apparatuses, systems, and methods that may be simple, inexpensive, and quick to use, as well as provide a layer of protection to prevent tampering by a patient and/or any other user. Additionally, a need exists for a catheter line or other vessel line blood vessel line enclosure apparatuses, systems, and methods that provide an ability of detection in order to rapidly identify tampering, so that a medical care provider is provided with legal protection from blame for infection and with rapid identification of potential issues before infection is deadly.